beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Wolf
Ryan Wolf Megan Wolf |job=Management consultant |status=Alive |actor=Matthew Settle |appearance=De Los Inocentes }} Daniel Wolf is a notable character and a suspect in the murder of his wife. He appeared in Season One of Beyond Borders. Background Daniel was a management consultant in Fort Worth, Texas, where he resided with his wife Jessica, son Ryan, and daughter Megan. Two years before the events of "De Los Inocentes", Daniel began an affair with promotions manager Laura Hayes, who did not know that he was married. The following year, Daniel's firm went bankrupt, and shortly afterward, his affair was discovered by both Laura and Jessica, who filed for divorce. However, Daniel convinced her to withdraw it, promising that he would end the affair. Instead, Daniel gave one of his company phones to Laura and continued to talk to her in secret, something that was also discovered by Jessica. In a last-ditch effort to save their marriage, the couple organized a family vacation in the beachfront villa Las Casitas del Pacífico of Puerto del Santos, Mexico, while trying to hide their problems from their children. Shortly before, Jessica also requested Daniel to take life insurance on her for $1 million. De Los Inocentes Daniel discusses their last day in Puerto del Santos with his family and tells them that he has already booked the same place for the next year. Ryan is excited about a flyer announcing an One Direction free concert for the night but his parents tell him that it is a prank because the date is December 28, the local equivalent of April Fools Day. As an alternative, Daniel offers to take them to the boardwalk to buy souvenirs, but Jessica refuses to go and, once the children are out of sight, tells her husband that they shouldn't have set up the vacation as it will only make their divorce harder. After their return, the children fall asleep on the couches and Daniel receives a new call from Laura, who tells him that she is in town and wants to meet him on the boardwalk in a hour, threatening to show up at the resort herself if he doesn't agree. However, it is Laura who doesn't show up and Daniel returns to the resort at 2:15 p.m. He comes across his wife's bedroom and finds the door to it closed. Believing she is sleeping, he chooses to not disturb her and goes to sleep in the den. He wakes up again around 4:00 p.m. and finds that the door is open, there is blood on the floor next to the children, and Jessica is missing along with $4,000 in jewelry. He calls security and agrees with the guards' decision to move the children to the resort's main building. However, Daniel refuses to wait for the police to show up, convincing the security company to help him search for Jessica in the beach instead. While the search is underway, he checks his phone and leaves the area unnoticed. Jessica's body washes ashore over seven hours later and the American consul requests the IRT to help in the investigation of the crime. Daniel is later interviewed by Garrett, and he complains to him that he has not been allowed to see Jessica's body or his children since she was reported missing. Garrett requests to see his cellphone and Daniel says that he lost it while searching for Jessica in the beach. After Garrett tells him that he knows about his firm's bankruptcy, Jessica's filing for divorce, and her life insurance policy, Daniel merely replies that he didn't kill his wife. Daniel later meets with his lawyer, Raymond Wright, who notes that he has his phone, in contradiction to his previous statement. Daniel tells him to get his children back so they can flee the town together, but Wright is reluctant. As a result, Daniel leaves the resort alone and is tracked by GPS to a room in the Rancho Sierra Inn, where he is found dazed after having been hit on the head with a lamp. He is arrested on the spot, along with Laura (who was renting the room), and sent to Playa Diablo Penitentiary pending trial. During another interrogation, Daniel denies that he was trying to flee the scene and claims that he went to convince Laura to confess to his wife's murder, as he believed that she killed Jessica and framed him to punish him for breaking up with her. However, the IRT comes to believe that both Daniel and Laura are innocent in Jessica's murder and requests them to be put under their temporary custody, but this request is denied by the officer in charge of the investigation, Chief Inspector Silvia Ruiz, who adds that Daniel and Laura will be moved into Diablo's regular prison population. After the IRT protests, claiming that this action would put them in danger of being murdered in prison, she gives the IRT twenty-four hours to give the prosecutor a better suspect. Following the arrest of Rafael Acosta, the real unsub, Daniel is released from prison and reunited with his children. Garrett tells him that he is lucky to get a second chance. Real-Life Comparison In an interview, Erica Messer made a reference to "De Los Inocentes", stating that "trying to prove your innocence in Mexico is a reality. We didn't steal that from anywhere." Daniel's story, however, resembles the case of producer Bruce Beresford-Redman in nearly every detail. Appearances *Season One **De Los Inocentes Category:Minor Characters Category:Suspects